


One Hot Evening

by lilabethrose



Series: One Sunny Afternoon [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, It's literally just porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabethrose/pseuds/lilabethrose
Summary: Thomas shows Jimmy just how much he doesn't mind.Or, Jimmy gets himself into quite a state and needs Thomas' help.(A sequel to One Sunny Afternoon, but can be read as a standalone).
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: One Sunny Afternoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	One Hot Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm REALLY not over this ship. 
> 
> And it's just porn - I wish I could say I'm sorry. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> lilabethrose x

'How was your time off, Jimmy?’ Anna smiled as she passed Jimmy the gravy boat. He could hear Alfred grumble to himself, his pointy elbows knocking into Jimmy more than once. The pillock.

‘It was delightful, Anna,’ Jimmy said with one of his most charming smiles. ‘Went into the village, picked up some things. Had an ice cream. Sunbathed.’ He winked at Ivy as she placed a bowl in the centre of the table. Alfred’s ears were now pink with anger. She barely had time to blush before Mrs. Patmore’s hollering rushed her back into the kitchen. Jimmy couldn’t say he was too upset.

‘That does sound delightful,’ Anna replied kindly, picking up her knife and fork. ‘It’s nice to get outside on a day like this.’ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Alfred’s sideways glare. Jimmy tried to elbow Alfred as discreetly as possible when picking up his knife. Anna hadn’t done anything to him.

‘I’m not sure Alfred would, would you?’ Jimmy turned to Alfred, giving him a pointed glare. Alfred looked fit to burst.

‘Actually, _James,_ I –’

‘Have already said enough for one day,’ Mr. Carson interrupted, glaring at his once-favourite. Alfred looked down at his plate and began stabbing his potatoes with his fork. Jimmy barely contained his smirk.

With everyone tucked into their meals, Jimmy risked looking up at Thomas from across the table. Of course, he was bloody gorgeous: all cheekbones and smooth skin and slicked-back hair, with an albeit pained smile as he listened to Mr. Carson’s latest mutterings. Staring at him, Jimmy’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the times when Thomas was _obscenely_ gorgeous; when his skin was flushed with splotchy red and messy strands of hair stuck to his face with sweat, his eyes bright and unfocused as Jimmy mouthed at the stubble on his throat and shoved himself down on Thomas’ –

‘Are you quite all right, James?’ Mrs Hughes asked, looking over in concern. ‘You look flushed.’

Jimmy’s eyes widened as he hastily looked down at his own plate of forgotten food. ‘Erm, yes,’ Jimmy stuttered. Thomas looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. ‘Perfectly fine.’

‘Well,’ Mr. Carson began, and for once Jimmy was grateful. ‘I do hope so given his Lordship is to return tomorrow and the furniture in the drawing-room is still not –’

‘Mr. Carson, it’s nothing that James and Alfred can’t do tomorrow morning and his Lordship will be none the wiser.’ Mr. Carson continued to grumble and Jimmy couldn’t understand how Mrs. Hughes put up with him with that amount of patience. But still, he was glad of the distraction and willed the heat in his cheeks to disappear. _Almost as red as Alfred after five minutes in the sun._

Jimmy snuck another glance at Thomas, who was now listening to something Mrs. Hughes was saying. He watched Thomas’ throat move as he sipped water from his glass. God, how he wished he could place his lips there, in front of everyone; nibble at the skin and _feel_ Thomas’ groan and –

‘Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Jimmy?’ Anna asked him quietly, breaking Jimmy out of his rather ill-placed reverie. ‘You do look like you have a bit of a fever.’

‘I’m…’ Jimmy said breathlessly as he closed his eyes and shifted, wincing as his half-hard cock rubbed against the rough material of his underwear. _How did that happen so bloody quickly?!_ Jimmy shuck his head, wondering how he came to be nearly instantly aroused by the mere sight of Thomas-sodding-Barrow. ‘Perfectly fine,’ Jimmy supplied weakly, shoving a mouthful of potato in his mouth and desperately trying not to look over the table again. He didn’t even mind when Alfred’s knobbly elbows knocked into him again. If there was anyone that could deflate his cock as quick as it had risen, it was Alfred. Except it _didn’t._ Jimmy closed his eyes.

Soon enough, the plates were cleared away and Mrs. Patmore eyed Jimmy’s leftover food suspiciously. ‘You never usually leave a scrap of food, you gannet,’ she exclaimed. ‘Whatever’s the matter with you?’

‘Nothing’s the matter!’ Jimmy muttered back, keeping his eyes trained down on the table in front of him. _How he wished to be sprawled in Thomas’ bed, hands gripping the stiff linen as Thomas lowered his mouth onto his –_

‘There’s no harm in admitting you’re not well, James,’ Mrs. Hughes said kindly. ‘I can call for Dr. Clarkson to see what he says.’

‘No!’ Jimmy quickly exclaimed, causing Mr. Carson to look affronted.

‘I don’t think that is how you should be addressing your superiors, James,’ Mr. Carson said disapprovingly.

‘Perhaps you could go for a lie-down,’ Thomas said softly, speaking to Jimmy for the first time since the courtyard. His voice always did things to Jimmy. The sound went straight to his cock. It was no use.

‘I suppose I’m not feeling that well after all. I’ll go sleep it off, then,’ Jimmy rushed out, giving Anna a tight smile before standing up and sprinting off towards the stairs. The table looked round in confusion.

Jimmy didn’t relax until he’d shut the door to his bedroom. _God, what was wrong with him?_ He threw himself back onto his bed and stared at the plain ceiling, willing his mind in a last-ditch attempt to think of anything but Thomas. _Alfred’s feet, Ivy’s incessant giggle, Molesley’s endless expositions about the proper form of cricket…_

‘Ugh, it’s no use,’ Jimmy muttered to himself as he sat up and began to tear off his jacket and shirt, which were stifling and scratching his already oversensitive skin. It offered little respite though, the palpable warmth clinging to the bare skin of his arms. He pulled off his undershirt and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. _He thought absentmindedly of the fuss that Mr. Carson would make._

Jimmy couldn’t care less, with the images of Thomas’ eyes and lips and whole goddamn body consuming his mind. He sighed, tracing his hand down over his chest and over his stomach. Jimmy lay back onto the bed and imagined it was Thomas’ hand on his body. He could picture it now: his right-hand tracing a finger down Jimmy’s sternum, light yet searing, right down over his stomach to the waistband of his trousers. He would splay his hand fully on Jimmy’s stomach then.

 _Yes,_ thought Jimmy, mimicking the movements he wished Thomas was doing. He pushed his own hand further up over the hard muscle, eventually grazing a finger over his nipple. Jimmy bit his lip as gentle sparks of pleasure curled up his spine, careful to not make any noise while the others were still up. _God, it would be hours before Thomas would be able to come in._ Jimmy almost whined at the thought.

Gently panting, Jimmy snatched his hand away and began shoving his trousers down, pushing them far enough for him to grab himself through his underwear. His eyes rolled back in his head. He pushed his hips up against the heel of his hand, groaning at the friction his so desperately needed. He imagined it was Thomas’ hand again. The left one, this time. The leather would be stiff through the fabric of his underwear, rough against the supple skin of his penis. Jimmy didn’t know if it would feel warm or cold in this heat, whether it would sear his already burning skin or be delectably cool. Jimmy couldn’t stop the strangled moan that escaped his lips at the thought, finally slipping his hand beneath the layer of underwear and curling it around his cock. Strands of hair fell into Jimmy’s eyes as his mouth fell open. 

The air was thick with hot air and the slick sound of flesh. It was intoxicating. But it wasn’t _enough._ Jimmy exhaled sharply, pulling off all his remaining clothing and shoes and hitching a leg up onto the bed, hand moving almost frantically now as he chased the release that he most desperately wanted. _Needed._

Before, he only needed a few quick, discreet strokes to bring himself off. Now, it seemed that Thomas was a necessary requirement for that to happen. Jimmy cursed and praised the bastard for it.

‘God, _c’mon,_ ’ Jimmy whimpered, his wrist cramping as he chased the release that was running further and further away from him.

Tears of frustration leaking from his eyes, Jimmy blindly rummaged in his bedside table drawer for the pot of petrol jelly, hands shaking with uncontained desire. A needy whine escaped his lips as he coated a finger on his left hand with jelly, rolled onto his stomach and trailed the hand behind him. The stroking of the tender skin around his entrance caused a choked moan to escape Jimmy, burying his face in his sheets to muffle the sound. He caressed the flesh there, picturing that it was Thomas’ long fingers teasing and pressing in. 

The slight burn at the first push of his finger inside felt like heaven. Jimmy sighed. He lazily slid his finger in and out before coating and adding another. He desperately tried to angle his fingers towards that spot that made Jimmy see stars for days, but he couldn’t get it. _Not like Thomas, who seemed to memorise exactly where that spot was hidden and would tease Jimmy relentlessly with it._

Jimmy thrust his hips upwards, fingers sliding in and out with abandon. The pleasure seated deep within him grew steadily, a delicious pressure building and building but never taking Jimmy to the place he so sorely needed. His cock was leaking heavily as he started rutting against the rough sheets in time to the thrust of his fingers.

‘Yes, yes, _please._ Oh, _God,_ ’ Jimmy muttered into the sheets, teetering on the edge of the release. But his body just _wouldn’t_. Jimmy pulled out his fingers and moved till his back was slumped against the cool wall, releasing a poorly contained whine at the sudden emptiness. It had never been like this, with his cock so hard and aching for something he just couldn’t reach. He groaned in frustration.

A faint knock drew Jimmy’s unfocused eyes to the door. He could hardly think behind the thick veil of unsatisfied lust. ‘Yes?’ He supplied half-heartedly.

‘It’s me,’ he heard Thomas’ voice say. ‘Can I come in?’ His voice spilt over Jimmy as if it were cool water over his burning skin.

‘T-Thomas,’ was all Jimmy could offer with a wrecked voice. _How desperately he needed him._

Thomas immediately came into the room and shut the door behind him, carefully turning the lock. ‘Are you quite all right, Jimmy? You sounded –’ Thomas’ voice shut off abruptly when he turned as faced Jimmy.

Jimmy supposed he was a sight: body flushed red with sweat and his usually perfectly coiffed hair messy over his eyes; his hands gripping the white sheet in a death grip and his blood-red cock so hard that it smeared white against his stomach.

Thomas could only stare; the plush, red lips that Jimmy loved to lick and bite parted open.

‘Thomas,’ Jimmy began again, tilting his head back to lean against the wall. ‘Please…I need you. _Please._ ’ Jimmy rarely ever begged.

‘Oh, darling,’ Thomas murmured softly, moving towards Jimmy until his knees rested against the edge of the bed. He placed his right hand on Jimmy’s thigh, gently trailing over the soft skin. A voiceless moan escaped Jimmy. ‘What have you done to yourself?’

Jimmy lifted his hand to rest on the side of Thomas’ face, his thumb tracing the line of his cheekbone. ‘I…I need your help, Thomas. _Please._ I _need_ you.’ Jimmy pulled Thomas into a wild and hungry kiss. It was wet and unrefined and _perfect._ Jimmy grazed his teeth on Thomas’ lower lip. Jimmy felt Thomas inhale sharply, and he shifted forward to straddle Jimmy’s lap. The stiff fabric of his trousers dragging against Jimmy’s heated skin was both too much and not enough.

The first roll of Thomas’ hips against his erection sent Jimmy keening. ‘ _More.’_

Thomas rutted against him, a band of pink rising across his cheekbones. His mouth hung open, eyes either scrunched shut or roaming over Jimmy’s face. ‘I need you,’ Jimmy muffled against Thomas’ neck. He trailed his tongue along Thomas’ frantic pulse. The vibration of Thomas’ groan against his tongue set Jimmy’s nerves alight.

‘Of course,’ Thomas strangled out, hair falling gracelessly across his forehead. He shifted back, leaving Jimmy both bare and hot and cold at the same time.

‘ _Now,’_ Jimmy pleaded, moving down so he was on his back, his legs splayed open wantonly. _How true it was._

Thomas made no move though. His face was unguarded as his eyes followed Jimmy’s flush, down from his face, across his chest and to his aching cock. Thomas gulped.

‘I need…I need to prepare you first,’ Thomas said absentmindedly, turning to the bedside table.

‘I don’t need it,’ Jimmy bit out, pushing up his hips to show Thomas just _how much_ he did not need it. All Jimmy needed was for Thomas to be inside him, giving him what his body craved. To be close to Thomas; to feel him in Jimmy’s arms, to become one person. Jimmy didn’t care how soppy that sounded.

Jimmy’s eyes found Thomas’. ‘Make love to me, Thomas.’

A strangled sigh escaped Thomas’ lips. ‘Say that again.’

‘Make love to me,’ Jimmy pleaded, Thomas' name a prayer on his lips. His eyes were transfixed as Thomas began pulling off his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt excruciatingly slow. Jimmy could only stare as pale skin and dustings of dark hair were slowly revealed. When Thomas finally dragged down his underwear to reveal that achingly hard cock Jimmy loved so much, Jimmy moaned without abandon.

‘Now, please… _Thomas,’_ Jimmy gasped as Thomas pressed himself down on top of Jimmy, their sweaty skin finally meeting in an electric embrace. Thomas teased his cock around Jimmy’s entrance, and the first push in sent Jimmy’s brain into overdrive. Thomas rocked into him slowly, his eyes scrunched shut and lips wet and obscenely red.

‘ _More…’_ Jimmy whimpered, trailing his hands up and down the soft flesh of Thomas’ back. He wished he could touch it all at once. ‘Make me yours.’ Thomas opened his eyes and stared into Jimmy’s as if checking that his soppy, lovesick words were actually true. ‘I’m yours,’ Jimmy whispered again, any semblance of pride now long gone. Jimmy couldn’t say he cared that much.

Thomas stilled for a brief moment before catching Jimmy’s lips in a searing kiss. His hips thrust forward into Jimmy without abandon, the hot air filled with their pants and moans and the sweet slap of flesh.

‘Oh, _God_ , Thomas… _yes,_ ’ Jimmy panted into Thomas’ mouth as his cock brushed that special part; the spot he was so desperate to reach and now it sent flames through Jimmy’s veins and it was _perfect._ Jimmy could feel the pressure inside him building, revelling the pleasure that Thomas was finally giving him, driving him towards that –

‘Thomas!’ Jimmy gasped, coming so hard he lost all sense of time and space for a brief moment. It was everything Jimmy’s body had longed for and he felt strangely close to tears as Thomas began thrusting fervently to chase his own release. It wasn’t long before Thomas came with Jimmy’s name on his lips, collapsing on top of him.

They stayed that way for some time. When their laborious breaths finally evened out, Thomas tucked a small kiss behind Jimmy’s ear and rolled off, moving to rummage for his cigarettes before lying next to Jimmy.

‘Did you mean that?’ Thomas said, in that voice he used when he was trying to be aloof.

‘Mean what?’ Jimmy sighed, feeling utterly content just lying there with a soft grin. 

‘About you,’ Thomas began. ‘You asked me to make you –’ His voice caught. Thomas inhaled deeply on his cigarette.

Jimmy recoiled inwardly. _He still doesn’t believe he’s wanted._ Jimmy supposed it was fair, given what he did those few years before. The only thing he bitterly regretted.

Sighing, Jimmy leaned over and softly kissed Thomas’ lips. It was slow and tender, everything Jimmy wanted to show Thomas for as long as he lived.

‘I will always be yours.' 


End file.
